This invention relates generally to door closers and more particularly to door closers having a means for adjusting the closing force of the door closer.
Door closers are sized using ANSI 1154 standards or other international standards. The ANSI standards specify, among other requirements, the minimum closing force required for the door to be specified as a size 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6. The higher the size, the greater the closing force of the door closer and thus the door.
Current door closers typically provide a means to increase and decrease this closing force. One prior art adjustable door closer is shown in FIG. 1. This is accomplished by changing the pre-load on the closer spring. The adjustment means is typically a screw at the end of the closer; rotating the screw in one direction increases the pre-load; rotating in the other direction decreases the pre-load. Typically, the installation instruction sheet informs the installer of the number of rotations and the direction to turn the adjustment screw for specific size doors.
A problem arises in that as the screw is turned, and the door closer is adjusted, there is no indicator showing the ANSI size.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door closers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.